The Crystal Diamonds
by Exotos135
Summary: What if Yellow Diamond had rebelled against the homeworld instead of Rose Quartz, and Jasper, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli had accepted to take care of Steven instead? AU. Nothing belongs to me.
1. Opening 1

**This is a little AU I like to call "The Crystal Diamonds".**

 **In this case, Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot take the place of Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl, and vice versa. I don't know if anybody's done this before, but if they have, then I apologize for this.**

 **Anyway, Steven Universe doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network.**

* * *

In the middle of a pink background with yellow diamonds all over it, a gemstone shines an orange color on a shadowy figure. The gem's located in the nose.

 _We're_

Two more gems shine, light blue and light green respectively, and on the back and forehead of the figures. The place shortly after lights up and reveals Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot. Steven, with his shirt lifted reveal a yellow diamond for a belly button, appears and lifts his fist vistoriously.

 _The Crystal Diamonds!_

Steven, Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot go in a warp pad, which teleports them as Steven floats.

 _We'll always save the world!_

Jasper scratches Steven's hair, messing it up in the process as Steven frowns.

 _And if you think we won't_

The girls and Steven run, though Steven takes a while before he gains the lead.

 _We'll, always prove you wrong!_

A van drives by Beach City.

 _That's why the people, of, the, Earth..._

The team arrives at the beach

 _Believe in!_

Lapis relaxes in a chair.

 _Lapis_

Jasper swings her hair and flexes.

 _Jasper_

Peridot checks her finger-formed computer screen before turning to see the moon with a pleased smile.

 _And, Peridot!_

And then Steven ate a hotdog.

 _And Steven!_


	2. Opening 2

**I saw the new opening, and I knew I just had to make this. What gem replaces which gem is the same as the last opening.**

 **Anyway, read and review.**

* * *

In a space-like background, Jasper pops up and says the next line with a smile.

 _We're,_

Two more gems, Lapis Lazuli and Peridot, pop up to her right and left, saying the next with smiles as big as Jasper's before Steven arrives in the middle and ends the verse.

 _The Crystal Dia-monds!_

Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot look as Steven as he activates the warp pad. Their new forms are more visible: Jasper's clothing has a red and orange highlight around the waist, and shoulder pads, Peridot is mostly the same as before, only with cybernetic horizontal lines around her torso, arms and legs, and her main body had a darker color scheme, and Lapis lazuli's dress is divided in light blue and dark blue with a wavvy line.

 _We'll always save the world!_

Jasper, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli scratches Steven's hair, messing it up in the process as Steven happily looks up and smiles.

 _And if you think we won't,_

The girls, in the order of Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot, show off their weapons before Steven summons a triangular shield that has an eye-like symbol in the middle.

 _We'll, always prove you wrong!_

A van drives by Beach City, which is seen by Connie, who is holding a huge yellow double-bladed sword with a bandaged arm with a robotic-ish hand. She follows the van and arrives at the beach.

 _That's why the people, of, the, Earth..._

Once there, Connie goes to Greg, who is sleeping on Lion with a laidback look as he plays his guitar and Connie looks to see Steven.

 _Believe in!_

Lapis comes close to Steven, embracing him in a hug.

 _Lapis,_

Jasper slides to Steven's left side, scratching his head when she arrives.

 _Jasper,_

Peridot goes to Steven's right side and puts her floating fingers in his shoulder as she gives him a reassuring look.

 _And Peridot!_

Steven simply returns the looks before watching the skies alongside the girls.

 _And Steven!_


	3. Tiger Billionaire

**This "episode" here is based on "Tiger Millionaire", quite obviously. If you can, try to find the episode first so nothing that happens in that episode be spoiled here.**

 **Anyway, read and review.**

* * *

 **(Crystal Temple, Beach House)**

The warp pad activated and the gems and Steven arrived. "In what alternate, nonsensical reality of yours would punching a blood polyp be considered a good idea?!" Peridot chided as she took out some gunk off her hair. "I mean, what you did to me is one thing, but look at Steven!"

The boy had all his body except the head covered in brown gunk. "After a while, it doesn't feel that awkward."

"See? He's okay with it!" Jasper replied.

"He won't be when it hardens!" Peridot retorted.

Hearing that and feeling his body getting a bit...awkward, Steven got off the warp pad and went to the fridge as Peridot and Jasper continued to argue. "It was unnecessary to put him so close to it!"

"Hey, he wanted to get a closer look at it, what else was I supposed to do?"

"Ugh, you're always doing this, putting us and specially Steven in danger without thinking about the consequences first!" Peridot scolded, much to Jasper's indifference. "You're just so...irresponsible!"

"Yeah, but you forgot loud, vulgar, energetic, and so much other terms that describe how awesome I am!" Jasper retorted.

And then the duo turned to Lapis. "Right, Lapis?!"

Lapis simply sighed and gave the muscular warrior a stern stare as she bluntly stated, "Jasper, you're a crystal diamond, and you need to act as such."

With the boss firmly on her side, Peridot smugly smiled and crossed her arms as Jasper frowned and walked to her room, huffing as she went through the door. "I think she got it this time!" Peridot proudly said as Lapis rolled her eyes and went to the door, leaving as Peridot followed and asked, "Right, Lapis?"

But before Peridot could leave, she was stopped by Lapis' water fist, which then pointed at the frozen Steven as Lapis said, "Get Steven out of the gunk first."

Peridot turned and immediately formed a laser with her fingers and tried to get Steven out as quickly as possible.

 **(Later, at night-time)**

Steven slept peacefully in his bed as a cloaked figure came out of Jasper's room and ran for the door, tripping on something so loudly it woke up the boy. He managed to catch a glimpse of the figure before it got up and ran away.

"Jasper?"

Believing it was the gem, Steven got off his bed, put on his sandals and followed the figure to...an abandoned warehouse. The figure "shifted" it's form to...exactly the one it had before, apparently, and entered the warehouse through an open hole on the wall. Steven went to the nearest windows and saw the cloaked figure get on the stage as Mr. Smiley spoke.

"Ladies and gentleman who love all of wrestling, greet the greatest nightmare to have ever come out of the jungle...Tyrant Tiger!"

The figure took off the cloak and it was revealed to be Jasper, now dressed in a red leotard, with a huge increase of hair in the armpits and the chest. It also had black marking across the body alongside the orange ones, and part of her hair formed what looked like feline ears at the top.

"What?" Steven uttered in shock.

Jasper bowed smugly as the crowd booed her. "And his opponent, and by that I mean victim, the Loch Ness Bloggster!"

The bloggster was really Ronaldo dressed like a Scottish monster, and he didn't made the fact that he was afraid of the gem a secret. However, once Jasper turned to him with a smug look, he simply charged and screamed at the top of his lungs...only to get immediately knocked out in one punch.

"Talk about a quick match! Tyrant Tiger didn't even break a sweat!"

Jasper grinned and lifted her arms in victory as the crowd booed again and threw their popcorn, drinks, and such at her. Sometime later, Jasper left the warehouse through the door and roared before shape shifting back to normal, sighing in relief as Steven slowly sneaked behind her.

"Jasper!"

The gem's eyes were covered by the boy's hands, and, following her reflexes, she quickly grabbed and threw Steven down, though she managed to recognize before she hurt him. "Steven, what are you doing?"

"Are you a secret wrestler?"

The gem flinched a bit at the question, but she quickly put on a smile and chuckled before answering. "You got me there."

Steven gasped and jumped into Jasper's hair, the gem watching the boy crawl around it as he enthusiastically asked, "How? When? WHY?!"

Jasper simply laughed, took Steven out of her hair and put him on the ground. "Let me tell you a little secret: in the world of wrestling, nobody can tell me what to do! And if they try, I punch them in their everything!"

"Everything?"

"Everything!"

After thinking about it, Steven frowned and twiddled his fingers as he asked, "Do people...like that?"

"Like it? They love it!" Steven raised an eyebrow. "Okay, it's the opposite, they hate it, but that's part of the fun! Everyone here gets that, the fact that it's supposed to be fun!"

After saying that, Jasper frowned and looked away with an expression of discontent, giving Steven an idea. "Does you being a wrestler have anything to do with Lapis or Peridot?"

Jasper punched the ground strong enough to make Steven lose his balance and fall. "You simply don't know how it feels like to have Peridot and Lapis up your back all the time!"

"Are you kidding me?!"

Steven got up, shaped his hair like a triangle and acted all melodramatic as he said, "Oh, Steven, I told you that bringing a juice box to a food fight could be problematic!"

Then he shaped it like Lapis and said in a calmer tone, "I'm not going to say a single word, but I still expect you to understand what you did was wrong."

Steven shaped his hair back to normal and bowed as Jasper laughed and clapped in excitement. "You got them spot-on!" and then, once her laughing stopped, she got an idea. "Hey, I got an idea! The only wrestling belt I have left to win is the tag team belt, and we both need to blow off some steam, would you like to become my wrestling partner?"

"Deal!"

And then Steven and Jasper did a fist bump with wide smiles.

 **(The Next Day)**

Steven searched the house for stuff to use in his wrestler persona. He grabbed a bow tie, a headband with tiger ears, but he got stuck when he had to pick between a mask of what looked like a hundred animals mixed into one, or a small tiger one. He picked the small tiger mask, of course.

Once he was done, he checked his costume, smiled, and rushed down the stairs to meet Jasper, who was napping on the couch.

"Lady and...nobody else!"

Hearing that, Jasper woke up and spotted Dipper dressed as a tiger businessman, suitcase included. "Tiger Billionaire! Once the only child of a wealthy tiger family, he became the most powerful businessman in Jungle Island by making a fortune at Coconut Mountain!"

"Wow, you came up with that just now?" Jasper remarked in amazement.

"Well, yeah. What's your backstory?"

"The tiger'll eat you alive!"

"Yeah, we'll work on that later."

 **(Back at the warehouse)**

Mr. Smiler grabbed the mike and spoke to begin the match. "Hello, lovers of wrestling! Today, in the tag team tournament, we got a special match between a pair of humble workers who build hospitals and are generally rather easy going, Concrete Heat and Chunk Truck!"

The audience applauded and cheered for the team, composed of a skinny blonde man with concrete balls for hands and a heavyweight lumberjack-like guy.

"And their opponents! Give the appropriate greetings to the greatest nightmare to come out of Jungle Island, Tyrant Tiger, and his most recent and presumably fearless associate, Tiger Billionaire!"

"That little dude's dead." Lars stated.

"No doubt about it, but is it me, or does he resemble Steven in some way?" Sadie responded, tilting her head to the left.

"It's just you."

The match started and Steven tried to get into the ring, only to be stopped by Jasper. "Steven, hold it! For the moment, I'm just using you to get to the tag team belt. I'll do the fighting."

"I still get to wear the costume, right?"

"Well, duh!"

The match started for real and Jasper started by charging at Chunk Truck before stopping, grabbing him, and throwing him into the ground.

"And Tyrant Tiger begins the match with a crash!"

And then Concrete Heat put a cone on her head.

"Oh no! Looks like Concrete Heat's weaponizing traffic cones! At least Tyrant Tiger won't get run over anytime soon!"

"Oh no, Jas-I mean, uh, Tyrant Tiger!" Steven exclaimed before turning to Mr. Smiley. "Is that fair?"

"Who cares if it's fair? Anything goes in wrestling!"

"Anything? Time to go from tiger to cheetah." Steven said before whistling, getting Chunk Truck's attention. "Hey, Chunk Truck! I'll give you millions of jungle bucks if you throw the match!"

Steven showed and opened his suitcase, revealing hundreds of badly drawn "jungle bucks", which he soon closed and gently caressed to tempt the man. "What's this?! Tiger Billionaire is bribing Chunk Truck!"

The man, amazed at Steven's "generosity" walked slowly towards it. "Imagine all the potholes we could fill with-"

But once he got close enough, Steven opened the suitcase right up his face, knocking him out.

Lars got up and swatted away Sadie's popcorn upon seeing that. "Wow! Did you see that?!"

"Yeah! You swatted away my popcorn!" Sadie complained before slapping Lars.

And then Jasper took off the traffic cone, using it to knock out Concrete Heat shortly afterwards.

"That's the end of the first match of the tournament, folks, and victory has landed squarely in the hands of the newest nightmare duo of the week: Tyrant Tiger and Tiger Billionaire!"

"Good job, Tiger." Jasper complimented.

"No problem, Tiger." Steven replied.

What followed was a montage of Jasper and Steven working up the ranks of the tournament while Lapis and Peridot found some things related to their wrestler personas. They sheepishly hid them each time as the duo got more and more suspicious. And then it went back to the warehouse.

"The heat's increasing, ladies and gentleman, and it looks like Tiger Billionaire brought a lot of drinks!" Mr. Smiley uttered, turning to watch Steven walk to the ring while holding hundreds of drinks. "Will he be kind enough to share with us those-"

And then Steven threw the drinks up in the air, each falling into the heads of the nearby people, Lars and Sadie included. "Well, at least he shared."

However, before Steven could get on the ring, he stopped when he heard someone coughing. The one who coughed was Sadie, who was holding a tablet and a pen as she approached the boy.

"Hey, my friend over there wants your autograph. He's a bit shy, so he asked me to do this for him." she explained before the two turned to see Lars trying to hide. "So, could you give me your autograph? You know, for him?"

Steven looked at the tablet, then at Sadie's friendly smile, and gave his answer:

"Not even for all the money in the world!"

With that said, Steven slapped the tablet and it hit Sadie in the face. The girl fell and, noticing his mistake, tried to help her up, only to be met with a furious glare from the girl, who cried a bit as she grabbed her nose. She got up, turned around and ran for the door, with a worried Lars running after her as the crowd booed Steven.

"But I thought it was all part of the fun!"

"There you have it everybody! Tiger Billionaire's not only Tyrant Tiger's associate, but also a threat of his own!"

 **(At the beach house)**

Steven sulked in the couch, thinking about what happened a moment ago as Jasper arrived and stretched a bit. "Ready for the final match, partner?"

She got no response.

"Steven?"

"Jasper, am I a threat?"

"Of course not, Steven, those are just the words used to describe how the rest of the world sees you!"

That didn't exactly help, as Steven's depression could attest, so Jasper thought for a better answer. "Steven, if there is anything that wrestling has taught me that I can teach you, is that you shouldn't let anybody make you feel like garbage."

Steven thought about it and then turned to his tiger mask. "Maybe..."

 **(At the warehouse)**

The lights lit up to reveal Mr. Smiley in the middle of the arena, with four shadowy figures on the arena as well, two on the left and two on the right. "This is it, ladies and gentleman! The final match in our tag team tournament! On this side, a duo who rose from the ranks and won our hearts while they did, a big applause for Dashing Danny Doober and Handsome Hank Hackleschmidt!"

The lights turned to see two muscular blonde men standing on the right side of the ring, and they bowed as they were showered in applause. "On the other side, their opponents and only obstacle left before they get the tag team belt! The fiercest and cruelest team from Jungle Island, they'll eat your kids, wreck your bones, and fire your parents, and not even in that order! Tyrant Tiger and Tiger Billionaire, everybody!"

The lights did the same with Jasper and Steven, but while Jasper flexed with a mocking grin, Steven stood still with the saddest look imaginable. They were showered with booing and thrown objects, including a pair of signs from an angry Lars and Sadie, who had her nose bandaged.

However, once the match was about to start, the ceiling somehow exploded and through the hole entered two familiar figures: Peridot and Lapis.

"Peridot? Lapis?"

"What are you doing?" Steven asked with worry.

"What are we doing?!" Peridot repeated angrily before taking out a poster of Tyrant Tiger and Tiger Billionaire together, with the words "Tag Team Champions!" written under it. "A better question would bee what are you doing?!"

Jasper turned to Steven, who noticed and flinched. "I wanted to surprise you back home when we won!"

"Looks like we got some now opponents, folks!"

Peridot walked to the referee and snatched the microphone. "Oh no you don't, this match is over!" Peridot was immediately by dead silence and blank stares from the crowd. "And by that I mean it's canceled!"

"What?! Canceled?! Why?!" Steven whined.

"Why?! Maybe because you've been sneaking all this time to participate in this...circus of pain!" And then she turned to Jasper. "As for you!"

Peridot looked around and whispered, "Using your gem powers on humans? Have you gone nuts?!"

"So not only do you have to ruin my fun at missions, you have to ruin this too?" Jasper growled as she narrowed her eyes.

"We didn't come here to fight." Peridot bluntly stated.

"Then you shouldn't have come at all!" Jasper snarled.

The crowd watched, got up and chanted "fight!" as the gems noticed and looked around. "Steven, Jasper." Lapis uttered, getting the duo's attention. "Go back to the temple."

Steven opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Jasper dashed to his side and pushed Lapis. "We're not going anywhere!"

Lapis hit the ring's strings and, giving Jasper an angry glare, summoned her water wings and turned them into fists before propulsing herself towards the gem, punching her upon contact. Then, once Jasper hit the wall, she propulsed herself towards Lapis and the two engaged in a short brawl as Peridot and the rest watched in shock.

Then, somehow, the microphone rolled into Steven's hand, giving him an idea of what to do. "STOP!" He shouted through it.

Lapis and Jasper stopped, and everybody paid attention to the boy's words. "Let me tell you the backstory of Tyrant Tiger: He was a member of a highly power trio of guardians, who risked their lives every day so the planet could have a tomorrow. He was the wildest of the group, so wild that the studious turtle couldn't stand him, and the flying and patient whale had her limits pushed to the top. So she-I mean he-looked for a place where he could feel like he belonged, a place with other people who felt misunderstood."

Jasper and Lapis separated as Peridot looked away with slight worry, and the audience continued to pay attention, though Lars and Sadie hugged each other and cried their hearts out.

And he continued as Lapis walked to him, "And that's why we're here: So we can be as wild and free as we want, and punch each other in the everything, and wear awesome costumes, and, and, and some other thing!" Then he met face-to-face with Lapis. "So, can't we have that? Can we have wrestling?"

The gem grabbed the microphone, took a deep breath and simply uttered, "No!"

The gems, Steven and people gasped in horror before Lapis added, "Because we're the...Obnoxious...Wrestling...Annihilation...Squad."

"Uh, yeah! I had forgot!" Peridot snatched the microphone and put on a mocking tone as she added, "We want to destroy wrestling and everything related to it! Will you let us do that?"

"You need to save wrestling guys!" Lars and Sadie shouted in unison. "Double! Tiger! Double! Tiger!"

The rest of the crowd soon followed the chanting, and Steven exchanged confident looks with Jasper. "Time to save wrestling!"

Mr. Smiley grabbed the microphone back and got out of the arena, watching the match as he said, "My eyes can't believe what they're seeing right now! Tyrant Tiger and Tiger Billionaire are working together to save wrestling!"

Jasper got Steven up her shoulder and went to Peridot, who smiled and moved like a...I don't know, a kung fu flamingo? However, once Jasper and Steven roared in unison, Peridot "fainted" and hit the ground. "And they don't look half bad doing it!"

Then, Jasper grabbed Steven and swung him in front of Lapis, who hit the ground even though the attack had missed entirely. "And they have defeated the water witch!"

However, just as they exchanged victorious smiles, Steven was grabbed by Hank, who went to a ladder held by his partner and climbed it. "Oh no! The handsome leader of the other team has taken Steven, and is about to take the tag team belt as well!" however, when they were close enough, Hank lifted Steven and he grabbed the belt. "Wait a minute! He was helping billionaire up! Tiger Billionaire grabs the tag team belt!"

As Mr. Smiley continued to say stuff, Jasper went to Lapis, who was still on the ground. "Hey sorry for...you know...sorry."

"Ditto."

And with that done, Steven jumped off the guy's shoulder, got on Jasper's and lifted his hand holding the belt victoriously alongside Jasper, and the two waved as everybody in the warehouse applauded them.

The End


	4. A new threat appears

**Okay, I originally wanted to make "Steven the Technopath" next, but it's taking a bit longer than usual thanks to my thesis and other stuff in life. So, to temporarily fill the void, I made this part of the episode "Warp Tour" instead.**

 **Also, if you ask how the Gem that appears here looks like, think of her outfit at the beginning of the show, only with a belt with a pink star encrusted in a dark pink diamond in it.**

 **Anyway, you know the usual, read and review.**

* * *

 **(At the galaxy warp)**

Steven, Lapis, Jasper and Peridot arrived at the warp pad near the biggest-and most broken-one in the middle, Jasper holding a damaged pink robonoid that looked like it was trying to flee. Once there, the first thing they saw were hundreds of other robonoids were spitting some pink goop at the broken pad.

"Those are not my robonoids either." Peridot remarked as Jasper's robonoid jumped off and went to the others. "Who do they belong to, and what are they doing with the homeworld warp pad?"

The crystal diamonds and Steven walked closer to the robonoids, and immediately spotted a hundred more spitting some goop at the other side. "There's a lot of them!" Jasper remarked with shock.

Then they watched as the robonoids stopped shooting the goop and walked away from the pad. And then, once it was encased in a pink goop-shield, it eventually dissolved away to show it was now as good as new.

"They were fixing it?" Jasper expressed.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Steven asked worriedly.

The trio afterwards turned to Peridot, who flinched in response. "Don't look at me, I don't know either!"

And then they heard someone arrive through the huge warp pad, so Lapis summoned one of her wings, turned it into a blade and sliced a pillar in two, which she and the rest used to hide as the figure finally arrived. They took a peek, but were unable to decipher who it was.

"Who is she...he...it?" Peridot asked, earning a shrug from Lapis.

Then, they hid back as the figure stepped on the pad and looked around. The figure turned around and formed a tablet screen using her gem, and she used her fingers to check something in it. She frowned her eyes as she soon arrived at the statistics of the pad.

"I got to admit it, this is quite the progress the robonoids have made."

She then switched to a log-like page as a robonoid climbed up to her. "Log date: 467. This is Pearl, checking on statistics of the pad and soon to perform manual maintainance check on Earth." The gem, Pearl, spoke as she pushed away the robonoid.

"Pearl? That's her name?" Steven questioned before being shushed by the rest.

"The homeworld pad has been repaired and is now fully operational thanks to the robonoids deployed, who were thankfully competent for once. However, to avoid and disturbances or electrical malfunctions, it's recommended that at least a half hour passes before any significant number of gems teleport." Pearl added. "With that said, the next thing to check and repair is the kind-"

She felt something hit her leg, and she looked down to see a robonoid trying to cling to her, only to fall down and move helplessly.

"Aww, they're like her babies." Steven said.

And then, with a look of utter indifference, Pearl squashed the robonoid. "Stupid robonoid, being stupid."

Steven gasped and Lapis managed to cover his mouth as Pearl turned around. Though she spotted the sliced pillar, she shrugged it off and returned to her log. "Anyway, next thing to check is the domestic-" and then Pearl spotted something. "Wait, what's that?"

The gem jumped off the pad and crouched down, scanning it until she spotted...a Crying Breakfast Buddies sticker on it. She took it out and checked it, frowning with worry as she came to a conclusion: "This site has been compromised!"

Panicking, Pearl got on the pad and put a beeping stone on the ground, which exploded and turned off all the nearby robonoids as she left. And once she had left, the diamonds came out of hiding and panicked.

"They're going to come back?!" Peridot exclaimed. "We can't let that happen!"

"If they return, we'll be so dead, that a new stage of death will be created, and it will be named after us!" Jasper added.

"Was that a gem? Why did she come here?" Steven questioned as Lapis went to the pad. "What's going on?"

"None of those questions matter." Lapis stated as she created gigantic fists with her water wings. "What matters..."

Then, using the fists, Lapis smashed the pad into tiny pieces, surprising the rest in the process. She then turned to them and gave them a stern look as she stated, "She's not coming back anytime soon!"


	5. Steven the Technopath

**Hi everybody! Sorry for not updating in a while, but I had some things to take care of.**

 **Anyway, you know the deal, read and review.**

* * *

 **(Crystal Temple, Beach House)**

It was a particularly rainy day in Beach City, so Steven and the Crystal Diamonds sat in the boy's room inside the beach house, watching a movie titled "Technoblade X" alongside him. Steven rested on top of Lapis' water wings, who she morphed into pillows, while Jasper ate popcorn and Peridot watched with a confused look.

In the movie, the hero, a cyborg samurai, confronted a janitor in the middle of a rainy day. "It's you!" the hero exclaimed, with thunder roaring in the background. "You're the one who kidnapped my brother and turned him into a "machine more than man" kind of creature!"

"Wow, the Technoblade X's so much better than the last one." Steven remarked in amazement.

Back in the movie, the janitor laughed and gave the hero a menacing look as he split his mop in two, which then transformed into mechas. "And do you think you can defeat me?" the janitor's eyes turned golden as robotic limbs sprung from his back, and his suit exploded to reveal a muscular body underneath. "The God-President of the Machine Corps?!"

"Oh my gosh, the janitor was the god-president all along!" Steven exclaimed. "That's bananas!"

"No, it's insane." Peridot corrected. "Why would a god-president disguise himself as a janitor? He wasn't even all that subtle about it in the first-"

But before she could finish, Lapis grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into the mouth of Peridot, who frowned as Lapis gave Steven a smile and thumbs up.

The cyborg samurai took out his sword's handle, which glowed as it created a blade made of telekinetic energy. "For my brother, for my honor, for all machines in the world!"

The hero lunged forward as the God-President laughed, simply pointed his fingers at the hero and shouted "Ultimate Techno Laser of Destruction!" as the machine aimed at him.

The mechas obeyed the god-president and shot energy lasers at the hero, who deflected them with his sword. He then went to the machines and swung his sword, leaving a mark that intensified until they exploded. Seeing that, the God-President charged his fists with electricity and shot out energy balls, which expanded until transforming into new mechas with wings.

"Now this is getting interesting." Jasper remarked.

"Awesome!" Steven exclaimed in excitement.

Peridot swallowed the popcorn and complained, "I've seen humans do ridiculous things before, but this is the most absurd thing I've seen so far!" Peridot complained. "Look at the way they use them! The way he makes them! The total lack of cooperation with the machine! Even someone who doesn't know the most basic things about technology can notice this isn't how technopathy works."

Lapis and Jasper, exasperated with the gem's complaints, shushed her while Steven laughed. "Peridot, it's just a movie."

"Well, if you ever want to see how technopathy really is like, I'll show you any day, any time!" Peridot bluntly stated.

Steven grabbed Peridot's head and the gem, feeling the boy's hand, looked up and saw Steven's star-like pupils and excited smile. "I'm going to presume the time and day you want is now?" Steven nodded in excitement. "Okay, but how about we wait until it stops raining?"

And then suddenly, it stopped raining. "Fine, I'll go get the arena ready."

 **(Cloud Arena)**

At the arena, Steven sat close to Lapis at the seats, while Jasper sat on a huge cloud as she watched with a bored look. Peridot then arrived and walked to the trio, with both her hands behind her back.

"Okay, in order to give an appropriate demonstration of technopathy, I'll need a sparring partner." Peridot said.

Steven and Jasper raised their hands, though Lapis managed to put them down as Peridot continued. "Luckily, I have the perfect partner right here!"

Peridot's gemstone glowed and she generated a hologram of herself from it, which became a separate entity once the gemstone stopped glowing. It looked like her, only paler in color and without pupils. "What do you desire to do?"

Steven was amazed. "Awesome, Holo-Peridot!"

The others, however, didn't received the hologram warmly. "Great, that thing again."

"Let this battle be an adequate demonstration." Peridot answered as she took out her hands.

"You dare challenge me? That's fatal mistake 1!" Holo-Peridot snarled as she used her fingers to create cannons. "Prepare to feel fatal mistake 2! Commencing attack mode!"

"Show me what you got." a smug Peridot spoke.

Holo-Peridot's eyes turned red and her finger cannons shot lasers, which Peridot avoided. The gem formed an electronic shield, which she used to block and deflect the lasers shot, up until she managed to deflect a laser back at Holo-Peridot, who flinched and glitched before turning back to normal.

"Attack mode defeated!" Holo-Peridot then used her fingers to form a huge electric shield in front of her. "Defense mode activated!"

Peridot simply smiled and summoned a robonoid with her gem, and the little robot walked to Holo-Peridot as Peridot turned her shield into a cannon, using her remaining fingers to form a digital screen connected to it. Once the robonoid got there, Peridot's gem glowed, which caused the robonoid to unleash an electric current that paralyzed Holo-Peridot, and the shield disappeared, giving Peridot the chance to swing her remaining finger on the screen, which made the cannon shot a laser in the same way, which horizontally cut Holo-Peridot in two, ending the fight.

"Defense mode defeated!" Holo-Peridot exclaimed as her severed upper half glitched and spontaneously returned to the body. "Challenger wins! Congratulations!"

"Peridot!" Steven exclaimed as he ran to the gem. "That was so cool! You were amazing in that battle!"

"Well, I did try my best." a flustered Peridot remarked as she scratched her head.

"Can you teach me how to do that stuff?"

"Oh sorry, Steven, but I don't think you have the power of controlling machines." Steven looked down with sadness, and Peridot, not liking what she saw, got an idea and said, "I could show you some more of the basic stuff, however."

Steven immediately lit up. "Show me that! Show me that!"

* * *

 **Unfortunately, due to my inability to surpass the original series's genius demonstration and swordplay, I'll just skip to the part where Peridot is "poofed".**

 **For a short resume: Peridot gets angry, tells Steven about the varying levels of technopathy and this causes Holo-Peridot to turn multi armed and dangerous.**

* * *

Peridot spotted the transformed Holo-Peridot and quickly reacted. "Steven look out!"

She punted Steven away and formed a shield with her fingers as Holo-Peridot got ready to shoot her lasers horizontally. After a while passed, Peridot's shield was cut to pieces and it fell, followed by Peridot herself.

"Oh, well, looks like I've been spliced to death." and then she turned to see a horrified Steven. "Don't worry, Steven, I assure you I'll be just-"

And then she exploded, leaving only her gemstone behind. Noticing that, Steven ran to the gemstone and cried as he grabbed the gemstone. "No! Peridot!" Steven exclaimed in horror as Jasper and Lapis went to him. "She-she was just trying to show me some cool techno-stuff!"

"Steven, don't worry, Peridot's gonna be fine." Jasper sympathetically expressed.

"What?"

* * *

 **You know what? Since the rest of this episode is exactly the same as the original episode, let's skip again, this time to the part where the whole mess is kinda sorta fixed.**

* * *

Steven stood in the middle of the destroyed room, "attacking" Holo-Peridot's remains with a mop. Once he finished, he heard the door being kicked open, shortly followed by Lapis barging in while holding a white rope. Said rope held an inflated Jasper by the leg, who shouted "ouch!" when she hit the wall.

"Steven!" Lapis exclaimed.

"We heard some lasers and explosions!" Jasper remarked as she flew up. "Are you alright?"

"Uh...yeah, I'm fine." Steven lied as he acted like he was cleaning the floors. "You know, girls? I learned a valuable lesson: I may miss Peridot a lot, but there are times when-"

However, before he could finish, Peridot's gemstone flew up and hovered as it formed a humanoid figure. The figure then morphed between different forms before picking a particularly familiar one: Peridot. Once she regenerated, she looked more or less the same as before, only with her uniform having a darker color scheme and electronic lines formed around the areas Peridot was sliced.

"Oh my gosh, Peridot's back!" Steven exclaimed as Peridot hit the ground.

Once that happened, the boy embraced the regenerated gem in a tight hug. "Yeah, uh, I'm happy to see you too, Steven." and then Peridot noticed the mess. "Whoa, what happened here?"

"Nevermind that! I got something for you!"

Steven released Peridot and ran for the kitchen as Lapis and Jasper walked to her. While Peridot waved hello at Lapis, once she looked up at Jasper, she smiled and uttered, "I presume something weird happened to you?"

"I kissed an airplane!"

And then, just to add to the weirdness, Steven returned with his shirt as a headband and hitting two pans together while chanting "Peridot's back!" enthusiastically. Upon seeing this, Peridot turned to Lapis and uttered, "Remind me to never leave him alone again." before Steven jumped and chanted "Peridot's back!" again.

 **The End**


	6. Glowing Gem

**Surprise! A new Crystal Diamonds chapter for you guys!**

 **Someone requested Gem Glow, and since I believe this is the most important part of the episode...for some reason, I made the ending. Sorry for the lack of content.**

 **So, anyway, you know the usual, read and review.**

* * *

Steven crouched and cried as he mourned the death of his favorite snack food, Cookie Cat, after he sacrificed it to help the diamonds defeat the centipeetle mother. Once that was done, the trio went to the boy and gave him sympathetic pity looks.

"Hey, Steven, are you crying?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, loudly so!"

The muscular gem jumped a little, but she quickly calmed down and patted the boy's back as she said, "Huh, it looks like your powers didn't come from ice cream after all."

"Of course they didn't come from ice cream, Jasper." Peridot chided, before turning to Steven and putting her handless fingers on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Steven, I'm positive you'll find out how to activate your powers someday."

"Yes, and you will find it in your own way." Lapis added as she gave the boy a supportive smile. "The Steven way."

"Thanks guys, I'm okay now." the boy remarked. And then his stomach growled, much to his discontent. "At least emotionally, I think I ate too much Cookie Cats."

With that said, the diamonds laughed for a moment before Steven hurled.

 **The End**


	7. Giant Fusion

**Yet again, I give you a short instead of a whole episode. And again, the reason is because I think only a particular part of the episode matters, and you know which one I'm talking about.**

 **So, with nothing else to say, read and review.**

* * *

 **(Sky Spire)**

After a failed fusion dance, Peridot and Jasper argued as Steven watched the Big Bird's beak getting closer and closer.

"Guys, stop bickering!" Steven uttered, getting the gems' attention. "You need to fuse before that bird does-"

The bird ate Steven just as the boy finished, and it flew away as Peridot and Jasper stared in shock. Once inside the bird's stomach, Steven. "It's the Heaven Beetle!" Steven exclaimed in joy, right before remembering his current predicament. "If only Peridot and Jasper were here..."

And then, without warning, a pair of light blue arms with floating fingers appeared from the ground, followed by another pair of arms with fingers. Steven tried to run, but he was quickly caught by the arms, which got him out of the bird's stomach. The figure with the arms jumped off the monster as it seemingly went back to it's gems, and the figure landed at the very top of the Sky Spire, which is where Steven opened his eyes and saw her more closely.

The figure looked like a mix between Jasper and Peridot, only mostly teal and light blue: she had Jasper's lips, long flowing hair, at least from the neck to the waist, and nose gem, but the upper part of the hair, the eyes and her forehead's gem definitely looked like Peridot's. The uniform also looked like the one they wore, only dark blue.

"Chrysoprase?"

Instead of giving the boy an answer, Chrysoprase slid down the spire as the birds flew towards her, managing to jump and land far away to a point where Steven would be safe. "Stay here." She uttered with a calm, determined voice as she put Steven on the floor.

Chrysoprase watched the birds as most of her lower and upper arms' fingers floated and formed diamonds, keeping at least one as she used her forehead gem to create a control panel. As the birds flew closer, the diamonds charged their laser and Chrysoprase swung her finger into the panel, causing the diamonds to unleash their lasers horizontally on all the birds, destroying and bubbling them in the process.

After that, the fusion returned to an awestruck Steven, who looked up to see her giving him a smile. "You...you have Peridot and Jasper's memories, right? Do you know, who I am?" Steven nervously asked.

Chrysoprase remained silent, laughed and replied in song:

 _You just wanted to see, if I could really be,_

Steven, smiling in excitement, finished with:

 _A Giant Fusion!_

 **(Beach House)**

Lapis watched the Ice Beetle in a small cage, simply moving around aimlessly. Then, just as it seemed it would do something different, the warp pad activated and Lapis turned to see Steven and Chrysoprase in it, the latter towering victoriously over the former. "We're back!" Steven exclaimed.

The hybridg got off the portal and Lapis walked to him, checked him and the fusion and asked, "Did you get the Heaven Beetle?"

"*gasp* We forgot about it!" Chrysoprase blurted in Peridot and Jasper's voice.

Chrysoprase's face seemingly split as the fusion failed and exploded back into Peridot and Jasper, who fell close to a window and the couch respectively. "We?! You were the one who forgot the point of going to the Sky Spire in the first place!" Peirdot nagged.

"Says the one who decided to show off her laser thingies!" Jasper rebutted.

"Wait, guys, don't fight!" Steven uttered before taking out the beetle. "I got the beetle!"

Lapis smiled, took the beetle and put it in the cage with the other beetle before turning back to Steven. "Good work, Steven, not only did you manage to get the beetle, but you also managed to get Peridot and Jasper to work together."

"And I just had to get eaten by a bird!"

Hearing that, Lapis frowned and turned to Jasper and Peridot, who nervously replied, "Don't ask."


	8. Lepidolite

**I won't be available until sunday, so I decided to give you one more fusion before the hiatus.**

 **How did I got the idea? Cheese.**

 **Now, what happens here is not an exact copy of where I got the idea, so don't take everything for granted.**

 **Read and review, and enjoy!**

* * *

In a location that looked like a mix of a palace and a crystal-bound cave, the Crystal Diamonds...and Lion, watch as something approaches. Seeing this, Lapis narrowed her eyes, turned to Peridot and grabbed her shoulders.

"Peridot."

Believing he knew what was coming next, Steven became awestruck as Lapis smiled and finished, "Let's fuse."

Steven's mouth dropped and Peridot started sniffing and crying in joy. "What's wrong?" Lapis asked.

"It's been a long time since I last heard you say that." Peridot answered.

Lapis gave Peridot a kiss in the forehead and the duo went to perform their fusion dance. Steven went near Lion and Jasper watched from afar as the two got ready. Lapis's gem lit up and she started to move rather smoothly in a wave-like fashion. Meanwhile, Peridot danced kinda erratically and stiff, pretty much imitating a robot.

Lapis then swung slowly and gracefully around Peridot, who continued to move like a robot before spinning and clashing with Lapis. The two looked at each other in the eyes, smiled, and Peridot laughed as Lapis threw her high in the air, right before Lapis jumped to her. The two gems embraced each other in a hug, looked at each other...kinda romantically as their gemstones lit up even more than before, and they tilted their heads forward just before they actually fused.

Their yet to be completed fusion fell and hit the ground before finally gaining a humanoid shape, showing off her four arms and opening her four eyes before flashing an excited smile. She then swung what looked like a purple scarf before wrapping it around her neck and laughing as her features appeared.

Lepidolite's four arms, the upper and lower being based on Lapis and Peridot respectively, had detacheable thumbs, but unlike Chrysoprase, Lepidolite had the rest of her hand intact. Her hair was dark purple, and triangular with unkempt ends. She also had pink skin, and Lapis' dress, only colored pale pink and decorated similarly to Peridot's uniform, but divided like normal. Her legs were robotic like Peridot, but ended on human feet with toes like Lapis.

"Hello, everybody! This is Lepidolite, returning for the first time in years!" Lepidolite exclaimed.

"You're Lepidolite?!" Steven asked in shock.

"The one and only, Steven!" Lepidolite answered with a laugh. "So, what do you think?"

"Awesome!"

 **The End**


	9. Indirect Kiss

**Okay, so originally I was supposed to introduce Connie in Pyramide Buddies, which would have been the next chapter. However, I wanted to make Steven and Connie's interactions in this episode and, to be honest, I kinda prefer this episode. Just the Connie/Steven parts though, I think those are important.**

 **So yeah, not a full episode for today, but hey, I'm pretty sure I've done short ones enough times to be common. However, I'll simply put lines instead of saying what happened, because it's exactly same as the episode, only with the characters switched.**

 **Anyway, you know the usual, read and review.**

* * *

 **(Top of the Crystal Temple's hill)**

Connie inspected a fence constructed at the edges of the hill, glancing between it and the picnic she set up for Steven and herself. She immediately stopped when Steven arrived on top of Lion.

"Oh, Steven, you arrived." Connie gleefully remarked as Steven got off Lion, sat down and grabbed a sandwich from the picnic basket. "So, hey, I wanted to ask you about the fence. Is it new?"

"Well, that's a long story." Steven answered.

"We got time, tell me about it." Connie replied as she sat down.

"Okay, but this story isn't the happiest of stories, just a heads up."

* * *

"And that's how the fence was made. The End." Steven finished, taking a bite of his sandwich before noticing Connie's less than amused expression. "What?"

"You honestly expect me to believe that's the whole story?" Connie inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, what else is there to say?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe what happened to Jasper, if Jasper's nose was repaired or not, heck, even how long it took Peridot to make the fence! I just feel there's something missing."

"Well, maybe I removed a detail or two."

"Steven, tell me the whole story."

Steven looked away and hummed reluctantly. Connie repeated his name, but Steven didn't respond. She tried again, this time a bit more nicely, but she got the same result. She shook her fist and shouted Steven's, and this finally got to him.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you the rest!" Steven replied as Connie inmmediately turned back to her cheery mood, paying attention with a smile as Steven continued, "But you'll have to give me your glasses."

"Only if you give me your juice."

The kids nodded and swapped items. "So, how do I look?" Steven asked with a goofy smile.

Connie, squinting her eyes as hard as she could to try even see Steven, simply replied with, "How do you expect me to answer if I can't even see you?"

"Good point. Anyway, Peridot and Lapis took me and Jasper to my mom's medical facility..."

* * *

 **This part has been ommited because it's identical to the real episode.**

* * *

Steven paused upon noticing Connie was crying and sniffing a little. "Are you...okay?"

The girl wiped off her tears and, in quiet tone, answered, "Yes, just...keep going."

* * *

 **This part was also mostly cut because it's identical...except for one detail, which will be shown next:**

* * *

Connie looked at her glasses, pondering what she should do next. She then sighed, put the glasses on her shirt and took out her phone. She put on a number, then put the phone close to her and smiled as the phone was answered.

"Hello, mom? Yeah, I got something to tell you..."


	10. Kindergarten, Sweet Kindergarten

**Sorry for not updating for a while, dear readers, I've been kinda lazy lately. Anyway, this time, I tried to be a little longer than the last ones, but since I tend to have like a bajillion ideas in my head, it might take a while-months even-before I continue this story. But I won't let this story die for nothing!**

 **Also, thank you guys for making this my most viewed and reviewed story here in fanfiction dot net! You're awesome!**

* * *

Steven and Jasper walked into a giant area that is covered in particularly overgrown, pink plant-like matter, and a few machines are walking around, either making holes in the ground or walls or fixing the mentioned holes.

"Here we are!" Jasper exclaimed in joy. "Steven, this is the Kindergarten, the place where I came from! Rather neat, wouldn't you say?"

"Uh... Sure, It's neat." Steven nervously replied.

"Of course it is, otherwise I would avoid saying I come from here!" Jasper hastily explained before grabbing Steven's arm. "Come on, let me show you some of the highlights!"

Jasper dragged Steven across the kindergarten and as they walked and looked around, Steven got the feeling something was wrong. "So, this is the place you were..."born"?" Steven asked.

"Pretty much!"

"But don't Gems come from space?"

"Your mother, Peridot and Lapis did come from space, but I was created here on Earth, like you, only without the need of a mothher."

"Hey, check this out!" Jasper exclaimed as she dragged Steven to a huge rock with a crack on it. "Oh, man. It's been a long time since I saw this rock. It's the rock I used to punch when I felt particularly angry or agitated."

"Uh, hello rock!"

Then Jasper pointed to a smaller rock and went to it. "And over hhere- That's the rock I used to sit on when I was told to sit down. I call him sitting rock." Jasper continued to talk as she got on the rock and looked around while Steven went to the Gem. "And that was the one rock the Gem junk mistook for a Gem, only to crack it when they discovered they were wrong!"

"So, how long did you live here?" Steven asked.

"For a while, I guess, but to be honest, I never really bothered to count the milleniums I was her until I met your mom and the others." Jasper responded as she got off the rock.

Then Steven noticed one of the machines walking right past them. "Jasper, what is that thing?"

"That's the gem junk I mentioned before. They've been active for a while now, opening and fixing holes at random." Jasper responded with a dismissive wave. "Quite honestly, I don't know why they even do that anymore."

"Are they the reason the place has so much plant-matter?"

"No, I actualy have no idea how that happened."

And then, just as Steven pondered about something, Jasper screamed and ran to a hole in the wall shaped like a miniature person. "Oh my gosh! Hey, Steven, look!" Jasper exclaimed. "Here's the hole I came from!"

"Wait, what?"

"It's my hole, sweet hole."

"It looks a bit too small for you to fit in."

Jasper scratched her chin, got an idea and crashed into the hole, breaking it into her current shape until she reached the end of it. "Not anymore!" Jasper proudly exclaimed.

"Okay, problem solved, I guess." Steven remarked. "So, you came from this hole?"

"Yep, this is where I was made, Steven. One day I just... popped... Right out of this hole, only smaller than I currently am."

Steven then glanced up to see a bunch more holes up in the cliffside. At least, the ones that hadn't been closed yet thanks to the Gem-junk-things. "So, did other Gems come out of those holes too?"

However, right before she could answer, the warp pard was heard whirring and Peridot arrived at the scene. "So this is where you've been!" Peridot remarked as she walked to the duo.

"Excellent, just what we needed." Jasper sarcastically uttered as she came out of her hole.

"I consulted my heat signature scanner, and it told me that you two were here." Peridot quickly explained before exchanging angry looks with Jasper. "Jasper, what were you thinking bringing Steven to this place!?"

"What can I say? We just so happened to reach this place." Jasper answered as she kicked a pebble.

"Peridot? Was Jasper made here?" Steven asked without warning.

Peridot at first looked shock, but then frowned as she turned to the muscular Gem and questioned, "How many beans did you spill?" pausing before turning back to Steven and awkwardly asking. "Am I saying it right?"

"Spill the beans? About what? The bad thing? That bad thing you don't want Steven to know?" Jasper sarcastically replied. "Which is the fact that this place is where homeworld Gems came to grow soldier Gems? Is that what you're talking about? Are those the beans I'm not supposed to spill?"

"So more Gems other than Jasper were made here?!"

"Jasper, shut up!" Peridot chided. "Steven's not ready to learn that!"

"Why should I? Steven's got nothing to worry about!" Jasper replied with a rather...fake smile. "Everything's fine now."

The muscular Gem then walked past Peridot and went to Steven. "Jasper."

"It all worked out, just as planned." Jasper added. "Yellow Diamond won!"

"Stop it!"

Then, as she continued, Jasper grabbed Steven's shoulders and gave him a forced smile. "And she shut this place down so the Earth would be safe from monsters like me!"

Peridot grabbed the Gem and pulled her away from Steven, giving her a defiant look as Jasper growled and she stated, "Jasper! You've said too much!"

"Peridot?" Steven uttered.

Hearing the boy's words, Peridot frowned and turned to him. "Steven, I'm so sorry that I wasn't able of stoping you from finding this place." Peridot sincerely apologized. "I never wanted you to learn more about the homeworld before you were ready."

"Then leave us alone!"

Jasper summoned her crash helmet and rushed to Peridot, who managed to form a shield that just barely managed to hold back the bigger Gem's attack. "Admit it." Jasper muttered before breaking through the shield and grabbing Peridot. "I'm nothing more than a mistake to you!"

And then she threw Peridot to one of the machines. "Jasper, calm down!" Steven exclaimed, only to be pushed away by the Gem.

Peridot regained control of herself, got on the machine and jumped off as Jasper ran towards her. She then summoned some robonoids and sent them after Jasper as she said, "I have no reason to fight you!"

"Then you have no reason to defend yourself!" Jasper snarled.

The Gem simply punched the robonoids away and curled into a ball, dashing to Peridot, who jumped away and formed a blaster with her hands as Jasper got on the machine, turned back to normal and lifted it. She threw it, and Peridot managed to shot an energy ball at it, causing it to explode in two and both halves to fall near the Gem.

Steven managed to return to the field to see Jasper about to rush to Peridot again. "Guys, stop it!" Steven pleaded.

Hearing his words, Jasper stopped, quickly went to Steven, grabbed him and said "This isn't your business!" before tossing him away.

Jasper then ran for Peridot, who formed a shield that was broken by Jasper's headbutt, and she dodged some kicks and punches from the Gem before shooting an energy ball directly at her, causing Jasper to slid a few feet away, though with very little damage.

"Jasper, stop this nonsense!" Peridot stated. "You know you can't beat me!"

"If I don't act serious, that is!" Jasper snarled as her helmet was instantly fixed. "But I will go all out, if only to get you to stop mentioning all I hate about myself!"

Jasper turned into a ball and then dashed to Peridot, who formed a shield big enough to contain Jasper's ball, only for Jasper to increase her power up until she shattered Peridot's shield and hit her with enough strength to send her flying to one of the machines, which got a Peridot-shapped crater as Peridot fell down. Jasper, upon returning to normal, walked to Peridot, who was too weak to get up.

"Do you think I asked it to be this way?" Jasper whined as she started to cry. "I never wanted to be created!"

"Jasper..."

Steven then interrupted the fight, standing in the middle and holding out his arms as he pleaded, "Jasper, please, stop fighting! I know you're angry, but I can't just stand and watch you two hurt each other."

Then some creaking and rattling is heard, so they look up to see the machine about to fall on top of them. However, while Steven created a pyramid-shaped shield to protect himself and Peridot, Jasper quickly left, looked around and ran away as Steven called her name. And then the machine fell on top of them, with everything going silent.

Shortly after that, Steven and Peridot came out of the rubble and the shield disappeared shortly afterwards. After helping the cyberorganic Gem get up, Steven cried a bit and looked around for Jasper, with very little success. "Jasper! Where did you go?!"

And then, he remember the Gem's hole, so he ran to it with Peridot and they saw Jasper was inside it, curled up in a fetal position. "Jasper!" Steven exclaimed in joy.

"Leave me alone!" Jasper suddenly shouted. "I'm evil, and you must avoid me."

"Huh? D-Don't be ridiculous." Steven replied. "Look, I don't know understand any of this, but I'm sure-"

"That's true, you don't, 'Cause if you did, you wouldn't be talking to me."

Considering what the Gem said, Steven turned to Peridot and requested her, "Peridot, go in. You need to help me."

"What? But-"

"You two need to talk."

Peridot went in and slid close to Jasper, who stood put in her fetal position. "Jasper... Jasper, I didn't think you would get so upset about this-"

And this made Jasper respond, "What?! You didn't think that!? This is pretty much my whole existence! And you want to pretend that this never even existed! You think I'm a mistake!

"No, no. Jasper, you're not the mistake. You're just the creation of a... mistake." and Jasper went back to the fetal position. "No, that's not- I... I just never thought of this as as you, Jasper. You''re not the one to blame for this. You didn't make this place. I-I'm sorry, Jasper. I hope you can forgive me. In my opinion, you're the one good thing that came out of this mess. I always thought you were proud of that fact."

Getting the Gem's attention, Peridot extended her "hand" to her and, after a while, Jasper grabbed it. So once they got out of the hole, Jasper embraced Peridot in a tight hug, the smaller Gem looking shocked before returning it as they walk back to the warp pad.

"Crystal Diamonds forever!" Steven enthusiastically exclaimed. "Now let's go home, so we can finally relax!"

And then they warped out. The instant they left, though, one of the covered holes started to shake, and it continued shaking and shaking until it was broken. And from there, a small Gem came out and, with her eyes set on the pad, smiled as she walked to it, getting the attention of the machines in the process.


	11. The Return of Pearl

**Okay, so it's been a while since Pearl appeared, and last chapter introduced this fic's version of the Kindergarten. So, I thought it would be just fair to make the next chapter about Peridot's second appearance, only applied to this AU. Also, I'm ending this earlier than in canon. I thought it would work better that way.**

 **So, you know the usual, read and review.**

* * *

The Crystal Diamonds followed a big, pink robonoid to the Kindergarten's control room, where it was filled with just as much plant matter as the rest of the location. Then, the robonoid set itself on a panel and it activated a monitor. In the monitor screen, Pearl appeared and she looked around as the diamonds quickly hid, and she smiled upon seeing the state of the control room.

"Linking with the control room has been successfully executed." Pearl stated. "Plus, the primary Utility Robonoid has arrived and activated the Heliotrope's facet. I will now proceed to check the current status of the Injectors and the Kindergarten as a whole."

"It's Pearl." Jasper whispered in shock.

"But why is she even checking this place? Nothing's wrong with it." Peridot uttered. "Is she trying to see if it needs updates?! Doesn't she know upgrading it could potentially destroy all life on Earth?!

"Should I ask her or-?"

Before he could finish, Lapis covered Steven's mouth and gave him a serious look. "Steven, we're facing an enemy from the homeworld, with technology it would take me and Jasper milleniums to understand, and without knowledge if she will be friendly or hostile." Lapis explained. "This isn't the time to ask questions."

"It sounds like it is to me..."

Lapis rolled her eyes and turned to the other Gems. "Alright, here's the plan: We can't let her see us, so we wait for her to be distracted." Lapis ordered to Jasper and Peridot, who nodded in response. "Once she's distracted, we destroy the control room's power source. Steven stays here at all costs!"

However, once they turn to Steven, he had already left and went running to Pearl. The Diamonds tried to call him back, but he didn't listen.

"Okay, all Injectors are completely operational and no mistake has been performed...yet." Pearl said as some hands materialized and went to some ports. "Let's see how the rest of the Kindergarten's doing."

Steven slowly walked and stopped to look around for a bit as Pearl performed the status check.

"Ugh, this entire place is a giant relic." Pearl muttered in disgust. "It needs an urgent upgrade."

"I don't think an upgrade will be necessary, this place is pretty cool already."

A short moment of silence occurred between the two, and a surprised Pearl stopped what she was doing and turned to Steven.

"Hi! Name's Steven."

The screen went closer and Pearl got a better look at the boy before saying to her log, "Apparently, some strange beings calling themselves "Stevens" have reached the Kindergarten."

"Don't worry, I'm not so bad once you get to know me!"

"I'll be unorthodox for once and take your word for it." Pearl muttered before turning to Steven. "So, are there any other Stevens messing with the equipment?"

"Nah, I'm the only Steven around here."

"Well, that's a relief, for a moment I thought we had another bunch of vermins in the Kindergarten to take care of." Pearl replied in relief. "So, a little question, have the "Stevens" replaced the humans as the dominant species on this planet?"

"No, there's lots of humans! There's my dad, Connie, Lars and Sadie, the mailman, Onion... At least, I think so... lots of humans!"

Pearl simply hummed to herself.

"Now's my turn to ask a question, what are you doing?"

Pearl nonchalantly turned around and made one of the hands get over Steven. "Just making sure this place gets an update."

The hand suddenly formed itself into a fist and quickly went down to crush Steven, only for Lapis to appear and grab the fist with her water arms, right before throwing it away and grabbing Pearl's attention.

"A Gem?!"

And then Jasper and Peridot went in.

"Gah! More Gems?" Pearl exclaimed in disbelief. "But the drone sent to Earth didn't report back the presence of any Gems on this planet!"

"That's because we blew it up!" Peridot stated.

Pearl was shocked. "What?! But the records say that Gems were wiped out on earth a... Hold on a minute... you're the ones that have been destroying my Rose Robonoids... are you the reason the Homeworld Warp is down again?"

And then, in the middle of her rant, Pearl showed them the Crying Breakfast Friends sticker. "This mess of an icon is yours!?" and then she groaned before finishing, "Why do you keep messing with my JUNK?!"

"Because we are the Crystal Diamonds!" Peridot declared as she summoned a robonoid. "We're still alive, and we're still the guardians of the Earth and all the creatures that live in it!"

Pearl simply stood there, utterly confused before uttering, "The Crystal Diamonds?"

Without warning, the Gems all attacked and Pearl quickly reacted by using the hands to fight back.

"Stop! Desist!" Pearl ordered, which pretty much fell in deaf ears as the Gems continued to attack. "How dare you strike back? I'm doing this one no matter what! You're just making it more annoying than usual!"

Then, after throwing one of the hands, Lapis exclaimed "Jasper, Now!", and the muscular Gem summoned her helmet and, sent flying by Peridot, crashed the control room's main power source. As the room powered down and the screen started to turn into static, Pearl gave the Gems a message:

"I'm telling this to-!"

But before she could finish, the screen becomes static and promptly turns off.


	12. Thoughts?

**I thought about what Demon King said. That this wasn't really good if it was pretty much the same episodes as canon but with the sides switched. I want this fic to be good, but I can't think of anything to do with it that isn't based on any episode in canon.**

 **So, while I put this fic on hold, tell me, should I cancel this fic?**


	13. This Fic's Dead

**This fic will be deleted tomorrow.**

 **Let's be honest, the simple fact that my most reviewed story is not only a rip-off of the original series, but has absolutely no originality whatsoever, is simply inexcusable. I have no reason to be proud of this story, nor the fact that it got so many views, nor the fact that it has a lot of reviews, nor the fact that a lot of people favorited it, being proud that I made this simply shows that I'm a desperate idiot with dry imagination.**

 **If you liked it, good, cherish the parts you liked about this fic while you can, but if you didn't, then you can enjoy dancing in the ashes that'll remain once I erase this thing for good. No return, no revamp, no going back.**

 **Thanks Demon King, and thanks Alan (or is it Alas? I think It's that one, but I might be wrong) the Wise, for showing me the reality that is the fact that this fic's terrible and unoriginal, which as we all know, is stuff that should only be made by beginners and newcomers, and not characters who've been in this site for 3 years like me.**

 **Sorry everyone for creating this..."cluster", of a fic, in the first place.**

 **Now, some of you may say that instead of ending this thing, I should try to bring more original stories to it. And why should I? The damage is already done, and if I try to fix it, everything will get worse since I'm just showing that I deliberitely did this fic awful when I could've made it good.**

 **I'm not leaving the fandom, I'm not even leaving fanfiction-writing...for now, but I'm sending this story to oblivion, the only place where horrible things such as this one deserve to exist.**

 **So...I guess I got nothing more to say, just make sure you let everybody into the harsh reality that I was accidentally let out of when you read other gemswap stories. And be sure that the ones you're looking for are good.**

 **Goodbye.**


	14. Changed my mind

**Hello everyone, you probably remember the previous chapter, where I said was deleting this story.**

 **Changed my mind, it remains, but it won't be updated. You can say it's abandoned now.**

 **I will try to, but it might take a while. After all, I have other fics to work on, I must help BXE with his Silverchasm Vigilantes original story, Omega Ultra with his collab with me "Lights and Shadows", not to mention I'm trying to work on my own series as well.**

 **So yeah, I'm gonna be a bit busy.**

 **That being said, sorry for making you worry, guys. I didn't mean to.**

 **So, I got nothing more to say, so thanks for following this fic, and I'll see you when the one arrives...if it does.**


End file.
